bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilithia
) | birthday = January 1 | age = Ageless | gender = Female | height = 4'5" | weight = 130 IBS | eyes = Pure Silver (formerly greenish-silver) | hair = Red (formerly green) | bloodtype = O | affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Captain | team = Kido Corps | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Midori Jinkou | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = single | education = Eden | status = Alive | shikai = Akuma tenshi yūjo | bankai = Akunin megami }} : Lilithia (リリス, Ririsuia, lit. Lilithia) is the current captain of the Kidō Corps in the Gotei 13 with her former captain being Midori Jinkou. Before even entering the Soul Society, she was a Tenshi that had participated in the War in Eden. After they've won the war, she had "died" from her injuries, as stated by some of the other existing Tenshi. Amongst many tragedies, she was one of the most important ones. They held a personal funeral for her "death in combat". But in actuality she fell into the Soul Society after a Senkaimon opened up under her. After that she lost some her Tenshi powers along with her former appearence and some of her memories. She had transformed into a little girl with silver-hair. She began to wander around the forests of the Rukongai until she was found by a couple of soul reapers led by Midori Jinkou. As thanks she decided to become a shinigami from that day foward. Appearence She is known for her blood red eyes and very long silver hair and almost fragile appearance. She is extremely charismatic. When in her armored shinigami form, Jeanne wears sandals with spikes going into her feet (yet they do not pierce her), and under her shihakusho, she wears a giant lock on her abdominal region, like a chastity belt and has what appear to be large thumbscrews on her hands. These three items seem to represent self-flagellation. In her Gigai form, she wears a Victorian era style dress and dress shoes, mimicking her captain Midori Jinkou. It is revealed that this is Lilithia's favourite dress, which was made with high class materials by a very talented tailor. This is slightly difficult to wear though due to its frills and she would like to wear more simple clothes. All that she was trying to do was to mimick the way that Midori dresses because she looks up to her as a big sister. Before going to the Soul Society, she had benn described by many as a beautiful angel. Her wings were golden-white, her hair was an emerald-green like color like that of her captain. Her dress was pure white with red strings tied to her sleeves. She's seen smiling most of the time. Personality Lilithia's heart is noble and pious, but she knows nothing of the World of the Living because she has stayed out of normal people's lives since she was a child. For that reason her "devotees" and her fellow lieutenants feel an immense amount of compassion and love for her, but also a great respect. She may look a little arrogant but she is totally pure and has no evil intentions. Her passionate hatred of hollows derives from the fact she believes them to be the ultimate evil. While she believes herself to be a martyr of sorts and is still very soft-spoken and compassionate towards the Kido Corps officers, especially towards her captain, she has become detached from humanity and is unable to see that not everything is black and white. Though she is seen as emotionless, the eyes on her face will cry tears of blood when she herself feels sad and needs to cry. After a while, she became calms down and decides to be more outgoing and friendly to people, but still retains her hatred towards the hollow race. History Equipment Iron Maiden: Screws & Bolts: Kido Book of Eibon: Lotus of the Aether Gods: Angelic Ocarina ''': Abilities & Powers '''Dominion-like Spiritual Power: * Divine Shine (神聖な磨き,Shinseina migaki): Using her spiritual power and her nature as a pure tenshi, she emits from her body a holy light that acts as a barrier that is 100% impenetrable by attacks that carry the thought of evil. When an attack reaches it, it absorbs the attack and turns it into a divine purifying light that's amplified to the maximum and fired at all directions. This skill is said to hold stellar-class destructive energy, and since it is fired at light speed, avoiding it is almost impossible. It matters not how powerful the being may be; it's purification power is so great, that no evil entity can come into contact with the light's powerr without being purified. This attack cannot harm those who are pure of heart. Lilithia can fire away a plethora of spiritual blades that are made from this attack that can pierce skin, no matter how hard and sturdy, among other things. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: For a little girl with a frail appearence, no one, not even her captain would suspect she would be suited for combat, let alone sword combat. She has demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Midori explained thather swordsmanship is on equal standing with her own Kido skills. But she admits that her swordsmanship is a little rusty after a few years when she lost some of her powers. Phenomena Rejection:This is a gift given to her by her zanpakuto spirit on terms of a good relationship. Lilithia has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing. In Midori's words, she "violates the realm of the gods." At their height, her powers resemble those of a deity in strength. The color is silverish-green *'Santen Kesshun' (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) is Lilithia's defensive technique. The incantation arranges her spiritual power into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A shield is raised between her and her enemy, and it repels the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Lilithia and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Using this technique, Lilithia is capable of also redirecting an opponent's attack in another direction, using the shield as a bounce-off point. *'Sōten Kisshun' (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) is Lilithia's "healing" technique. The incantation allows her to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Lilithia wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Saori is capable of fully restoring anything from nothing, to which Midori deduces this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. She seems to be fully capable of resurrect the dead, but this hasn't been fully proven quite yet. Lilithia is also able to use foreign spiritual power to influence the healing rate of her target. *'Shiten Kōshun' (四天抗盾, Four Heavens Defying Shield) is one of Lilithia's techniques that combines both offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates a small compressed amount of spiritual energy into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a shield that at the very instant it receives an attack, disperses the resultant force in the form of a destructive and explosive blast that at the same time, is automatically returned along an opposing trajectory. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: As a soldier in the War of Eden, she's expected to be at least an Expert in Hand-to-Hand combat if there ever comes a time that she's unarmed. She has shown herself capable of taking on a whole range of opponents while unarmed, even being able to catch their swords with her hands due to her reflexes. Lilithia's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes. This skill carries on even when she became a shinigami. Tenshi Ippo Master: Her greatest field of combat is speed. Her speed is debatable, the greatest seen in Kido Corps, being so fast not even the opponent could see her movements. Many of her strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. She inherited the same title as Lady Yoruichi as "Flash Goddess" (瞬神, shunshin). This maybe due to the fact that she retains her speed from her years as a Tenshi and improves on it later on while in the Kido Corps. Keen Intellect: As the former head of her division in the War of Eden and Lieutenant of the Kido Corps, Lilithia has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly,Lilithiahas shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. On numerous occasions, she has proven to be a genius when it comes to forming battle tactics as well as analyzing other's battle strategy. She can deduce the nature, power, and effects of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once. One of her greatest skills is to create several strategies before entering battle and executing them flawlessly, switching to a different strategy if her initial one fails to meet her standards.This is one of the things that made her agreat asset to the War and to the Soul Society, especially to her captain and the Kido Corps. Emotional Perception: For a Tenshi, she has the strange ability to see a person's emotions. This carries on after the War of Eden had ended and she lost some of her former powers. Lilithia is occasionally able to see a person's emotions in physical form. To her, the darkness in an evil hollow soul appeared as heavy, black cloak constantly weighing it down, even when attacking or moving. She notes thather captain's aura is clear. This is due to the fact that her captain rarely feels any emotions whatsoever. She is also able to easily track someone by a specific combination of personaility traits, in which she is able to find hidden opponents by simply noticing their hue. Enchanced Endurance: Enchanced Strength: Her physical attacks are mostly punches and kicks which are supported by her ridiculous strength. With a single punch, Lilithia cracked the concrete underneath her effortlessly. Likewise, with a single thrust of her palm, she was able to break through a wall when she gets emotional. The more emotion she feels, the stronger she gets (physically speaking). Although since she's an emotionless person half of the time, she only gets stronger when either her aesthetics is insulted or when Midori is in danger. Kenmei Kōsaku Mastery 'Stats' (True Power) 'Stats' (Hidden) Zanpakutō Akuma tenshi yūjo '(魔-天使淫乱, demonic-angel harlet'') is the name of Lilithia's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a standard katana with the blade made out of gold and orichalcum. The hilt is snow white while the tsuba has decorations of angels on it from all different classes. Zanpakuto Spirit Even though he's an omnipotent Zanpakuto spirit, but he seldom does anything because the human world appears boring and dumb to him. He usually stands there with lilithia just to instil respect, and only occasionally does manifest from his sword form and he show his strength. When he eventually does, Akuma tenshi yūjo can be used to manifest various torture tools depending on which intermediary object is used. The mediums can variate from the rocks, to lilithia's helmet and even a pair of iron bolts. '''Shikai: Released with the phrase "Pray for the sinners of all worlds''" Story Arc Quotes * "Everything can collapse. Houses, bodies, and enemies collapse when their rhythm becomes deranged." * (To her enemies) "Don't let these striking good looks distract you... Some say it's kind of my own personal kido!" * "In battle, if you you make your opponent flinch, you have already won." *(To Midori) "Like Hell I am! You're paying for the dress this time!" * (To her followers about battle) "The Mind should be pure, uncontaminated by self-serving distortions and preconceived ideas. The mind should be flexible, able to change shape according to the situation without resorting to rote learning. Water is pure and flexible." Trivia * Her appearence is based off of 'Iron Maiden Jeanne '''and her Zanpakuto Spirit is based off of ''Shamash from Shaman King. * Her theme song is "Even In Death" by Evanescence *The quote "People die, but real love is forever" comes from this song. * Her phenomena rejection is the same as '''Orihime Inoue. * The ideas of Emotional Perception and Keen Intellect stems from Joan of Arc's way of winning her battles and thus creating another link to the Shaman King character Iron Maiden Jeanne who is based on Joan of Arc. It's also my ideas and not plagerized from anyone else. * The technique Divine Shine is based off of Varodurumon from the franchise Digimon. Category:Tenshi Category:Shinigami Category:Kido Corps Category:LGBT Character Category:Shiro of the Outer Path